With today's accent on economy and efficiency, it is important to young parents that their stroller function not only as a child sitting device but also, if possible, as a carriage as well. To this end, it has been suggested to employ stroller frames as supported structures for child carriers which have the capability to function as a chair or seat as in a conventional stroller, as well as to recline into a carriage or bed. Thus, examples of convertible type child carriers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 240,991 to Fuller, U.S. Pat. No. 523,903 to McPhee et al, U.S. Pat. No. 770,852 to Grover, U.S. Pat. No. 1,414,897 to Reilly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,646 to Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,849 to Ishida et al., as well as in copending application Ser. No. 927,107. filed July 24, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,481.